


Something to This

by androgenius, captandor



Series: Victory Road RPG [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: The Daily Prophet has speculated for years, since they were just children! And now Ginny has left Harry at the altar and Hermione has finally called it quits with her on-again-off-again Ron... And The Prophet starts in on them again. Well, maybe there's something to that, after all, and maybe they should just figure that out already.





	Something to This

**Author's Note:**

> A slice of life from Victory Road RPG.

When Harry had first suggested it, seriously suggested it, she'd genuinely pinched herself to make sure she wasn't having some weird, absurd dream. A part of her was amazed -- genuinely, truly -- that they hadn't considered it before. How had it never occurred to them? 

Had the Prophet's speculation really blinded them to the possibility so completely? She'd always been more compatible with Harry; she'd just thought that that had been on account of their friendship, the strength of their bond, which was considerable. 

And she hadn't been wrong-- there had always been Ron and Ginny to consider. And yet... 

And yet this didn't feel as weird as it maybe should have. But then, it didn't have to be weird, right? 

Right. She just couldn't be a coward about this.

Lifting the knocker, she let it come down several times, Hermione doing her best to ease the way her heart was racing. They'd battled the Dark Lord. In theory, this should be a piece of cake. 

The problem was that this was far from theoretical.

Harry answered the door to Grimmauld with a strange, surprising anticipation making his heart thump somehow harder in his chest.

He smiled, "Hi," he greeted her, letting her into the house. He was still a bit sore and shaken from his hospital stay and had mostly been working from home since he'd been released a week ago, and was grateful for it now. The place was actually clean and orderly for once, as he'd had the time.

The newness of this was an odd feeling to him because, well, his best friend was a beautiful woman, he'd always known that in some distant way, but he'd never thought more on it. He'd been blinded by Ginny's fire for so long, and in the last few weeks had finally found himself coming out of that feeling as if from a fog. His injury - and the article this afternoon - seemed to point out some new truths to him, as well.

"Hi."

The word was breathed out more than anything else, Hermione doing her best to figure out to exactly how much of an extent that things had changed. Had they? It was still Harry-- their relationship might just be a little different from this point forward. That didn't have to be a bad thing.

There was no reason for why she shouldn't approach this perfectly logically.

So she closed the door behind her, grabbed the front of Harry's shirt, pushed him up against the wall, and kissed him.

Harry didn't have a moment to react - dammit what was his issue with slowness lately? - because before he knew it his best friend had him pinned against the wall and was kissing him! And Hermione? Well, she knew how to kiss! Her little hands were balled in his t-shirt front and he brought his hands up to her hair, pulling her to him even more in his surprise and enthusiasm. He chanced it and licked at her lips, enticing her to invite him to kiss her more deeply.

After all, if they were kissing now to figure out if there was something there, they might as well do it right, right?

If Harry's internal dialogue had been voiced aloud, Hermione would have been more than happy to tell him that, yes, of course she knew how to kiss, the thing was that different kissing styles weren't always compatible. 

Theirs just... happened to be. 

Which didn't have to mean anything, no, _certainly not_. 

But just in case it did, Hermione decided to give him permission, parting her lips to deepen the kiss, her hand running up to the back of his neck to pull him closer. 

Why hadn't they done this before, again?

Harry's heart was pounding in his ears, he felt the blood thumping through his veins and his muscles just sort of bulge with the adrenaline of it.

Holy shit.

Had it just been way too long since either of them had been properly kissed? That must be it, he thought as he leaned his head down even more to deepen the kiss even further. He spun them, pushing her up against the wall now, breaking their kiss to hungrily nip at her throat.

Oh. _Damn_.

She hadn't expected kissing him to feel quite so... _electric_. Oh, she'd been kissed properly-- and recently, for that matter-- but it didn't feel like _this_. And this felt nothing like what it ought to have felt like, what she'd anticipated-- worried about it feeling like-- which was that kissing him would feel akin to kissing a family member. 

This wasn't like that at all. 

And at the end of the day, she supposed she had no idea what she'd really expected from this particular encounter, just that it wasn't... whatever this was, a soft noise escaping her throat as she felt her head fall back against the wall to allow Harry-- _Harry!_ \-- better access to her throat.

That noise that she made went straight to Harry's core and he had a moment of wonder - he'd never in a million years thought he would hear that noise come from her but now that he had, dear _gods_ that was a good noise. He licked up the column of her throat slowly one more time before stopping, nearly panting, to look at her face.

Her head thrown back, her hands so tense, her chest rising with each labored breath, Harry groaned. He _groaned_ just at the sight of her, the sound a low rumble coming from deep in his chest.

Her breaths were coming hard and fast now, Hermione shuddering as she tried to find solid footing once more. What on earth was happening? Was she still dreaming? Was that a thing that was happening?

If she was, she would be waking up with perhaps the most confused of feelings she'd ever felt before-- ones she'd then get to explain to Harry. That _yes, Harry, my subconscious seems to think that you'd be really good in bed, and yes, I know it sounds insane, but don't you think that maybe, just maybe, we should try this just in case?_

This was _Harry_ she was kissing here. Her _best friend._ It wasn't _supposed_ to feel this right or this good. Right? Either way, she was completely failing at this whole _friendship_ thing here. 

He'd stopped-- _why?!_ \-- only to look at her, Hermione blinking owlishly for a few moments as though trying to get her sight back into focus. Her hand was still tangled in his shirt, the other now just lingering at his shoulder... 

"This is completely mental, right?" she breathed, shaking her head mostly at herself. "I mean, why would you _stop_?!" she added, the word coming out as more of a squeak than anything else.

Harry nodded, "Probably," his chest rose and collapsed trying to gain his breath and his sense again, but then she asked him _that_ and his eyes widened and he licked his lips and said, "Exactly," and he basically pounced on her again, but this times his arms came around her back and under her and he lifted her, prompting her to spread her legs and wrap them around his waist and he kissed her hard, he back against the wall, his body fully flush against her.

A part of her was genuinely upset with herself for actually proving the Prophet right for once, but when he looked back at her like that... 

He didn't even need to prompt her, Hermione just hopping up easily enough. She'd done this before... just never in this context, and she was seriously trying to think of why that was only to come up empty, one of her hands tangling in Harry's hair as she moaned into his mouth.

When she moaned into his mouth like that Harry's breath stuttered, and he couldn't help the way his body ground into hers, pushing her even harder against the wall. His hands gripped her bottom tightly - he absentmindedly wondered if he was hurting her but figure she'd tell him if he was holding too tight - and gods, how had he never noticed how perfect her ass was? Because it was, there in his hands just now, exactly perfect.

Honestly, Harry didn't know how this would turn out, but he'd never been one to worry about outcomes, had he? So he spun around, breaking their kiss to look out over her should and move them quickly through the house, his dueling senses of quickness and agility coming in hand as he carried her up the stairs and mumbled a ward on the front door making sure it was locked and the house safely 'hidden' again.

He made his way to his bedroom and shuffled the door shut with his foot behind them before placing her on the bed, not taking a moment to think but kissing her fully where she sat, his breath coming in gasps and starts.

Okay. So they were actually going to do this.

There was something about that thought that made her heart leap in her chest. Did she feel guilty? Okay, maybe a little. This was their friendship, after all, and she had no idea what this would mean for them -- sex? a relationship? something else altogether? But a much larger part of her couldn't bring herself to care. 

Ron had been such an utter ass. Harry and Ginny weren't together any longer. Both of them were completely free to do this. 

And when she felt herself hit the bed, Hermione realized that, even more than not caring about the consequences, now that the momentum of their actions had caught up with her, she _wanted_ to do this, Hermione tugging at Harry's shirt to get him to join her on the bed.

When she tugged on his shirt like Harry had a though, wait, _wait_ , this was _Hermione_ lying underneath him on his plush four-poster bed with his deep red quilt underneath her. _Hermione_ tugging at his shirt, and he pulled back for just moment. Looking her in the eyes, gulping for breath he asked just quietly, gruffly, "Yeah?" And his head was nodding and he wasn't even waiting for a vocalized answer before he was nuzzling her neck, feeling her hair cover his face and she smelled _so good_.

He seemed to have a moment of doubt, Hermione wavering as she blinked at him. 

"Yes?" She quested for a moment, not sure if he was just looking for confirmation from her that this was all right, that taking this next step away from friendship wouldn't hurt their bond too terribly. 

But then he was doing _that_ , a sharp gasp leaving her as her head fell back against the sheets, Hermione doing her best to tug him up, closer somehow, her legs wrapping about his waist. " _Harry_ \--"

When she said his name like, gods his _name_ whispered like that, and the feel of her legs squeezing him like that he just wanted her closer. She seemed to try to just grab at him everywhere and he separated himself from her for just a quick second to tear his shirt off over his head, his hair a mess of curls, and then he moved closer again, kissing up her throats to her ear, where he bit lightly at the lobe before kissing it lightly and then moved across her face to her mouth again, his hands moving to the hem of her shirt, pushing it up, wanting nothing between them at all.

Thank god, Harry was finally shirtless, Hermione fighting back a soft giggle as she seemed to realize that that was the first time she'd ever thought that-- and in this context, no less! 

Goodness. 

At his hands' behest, she sat up just far enough to tug her shirt over her head, a part of Hermione genuinely grateful that she'd known to expect this, anticipate this, because at the very least it meant that she could prepare by putting on decent lingerie. 

Lingerie that she was now set on getting off of herself as quickly as possible. Seriously, why did people care about these things looking good again?

Harry's eyes were wide as he took two seconds to take in the sight before him but a voice in the back of his head also told him that he'd have plenty of time for that later. Instead he helped her out of her shirt and then the lovely bra and then he scooted down off the bed to work on his pants and while he did so he spelled the lights down - not all the way, though - and spelled the curtains shut. He was slightly concerned with what his best friend - gods, this was his _best friend!_ \- might think of him naked, but dammit if her kissing said anything, if the way she grabbed at him and just seemed to _want_ him with the same intensity he _just dammit wanted her_ right now said anything, then he wasn't _too_ worried.

He crawled back onto the bed, close to her body again, he'd only been away for a split second and yet it seemed like ages since he'd gotten to feel her hands on him and now he wanted them everywhere.

There was a moment of strange clarity that struck her when Harry got off the bed to get his pants off, Hermione taking the time to get out of her own, in turn, only to find herself left, by the time he was climbing back onto the bed, in nothing but her panties. 

This was _Harry_. She wanted to sleep, _of all people in the world_ , with _Harry_. 

Merlin, if someone had tried to tell her that this would be happening... even just earlier this afternoon, she never would have believed them. And the best part was that someone _had_ tried to tell her. The bloody gossip section of the _Prophet_ , of all things. 

In sum, all of this was very, very strange, and yet Hermione couldn't keep herself from grabbing hold of Harry to pull him back to her to kiss him again, everything about it hot and feverish and desperate.

Harry sighed into her kiss, feeling her hands on him ground a roughly whispered, "'Mione" from his lips between kisses, gods the tension in his body was nearly too much. This was a woman he'd known nearly all his wife, one of his first friends in the world, his best friend, he'd always loved her like family and _goodness fucking merlin_ he was pretty sure he loved every single inch of her body in this moment, too. Well, he certainly would if she let him.

And so he broke the kiss to move down her body, trailing kisses down her chest and her stomach and kissing along the hem of her panties, snatching the hem between his teeth playfully for just a moment before reaching for them and sliding them down her legs, moving back up her body to kiss her again, licking at her lips hungrily. His hands moved to her hips, feeling as much of her skin as he could.

Her name on his lips sounded almost honeyed as a soft whimper escaped her, Hermione letting her head fall back against the pillow behind her as she watched him make his way down her front. 

_Christ_. Now there was a sight she'd never once expected to see, Hermione shuddering out a low breath as the fingers of her right hand tangled in the sheets beneath her. 

"Oh _gods_ , Harry--"

She kissed him again all too readily, Hermione spreading her legs to better accommodate him in the space between them, the feeling of his hands on her skin almost too distracting for their own good.

Hermione beneath him with her legs spread, spitting his name out like a curse word and _fuck_. He moved above her, centering himself before slow - ever so _slowly_ pushing inside of her. He couldn't help himself, he shuttered, "Fuck, Hermione," he gasped out her name, she felt _fucking incredible_ and he could've just collapsed on top of her with the sensation.

But he didn't, he waited a moment, letting her set the pace, and tell him to back the fuck off if she wanted.

Oh sweet, sweet Merlin. 

It hadn't been too long for Hermione, and yet... this was still a lot to get used to. Harry was... _sizeable_ \-- now there was another thing she'd never expected to know-- and her breathing hitched, going a bit shallow at how incredibly _full_ she somehow felt. 

A part of her-- the logical, reasonable part-- was screaming at her how weird this was, and yet the voice that was reminding her how _right_ this felt seemed to thankfully win out, Hermione hooking her legs at her ankles to pull him closer, deeper inside of her, her eyes fluttering shut as she heard herself let out a slow breath, more shuddered than anything else. When she pulled him closer, Harry nearly let out a sigh of relief - this wasn't a dream he was going to wake up in the middle of, she hadn't changed her mind now that they'd crossed this... line. He started a steady, slow rhythm, teasing himself with the friction and deliberateness of his motion.

His hands came to her face and pushed hair back off of her cheeks, out of her eyes. His eyes roamed - couldn't help it, really - from her lips to eyes, earnestly, almost, the obvious urgency there, just below the surface of his gaze as he moved in and out of her, taking in the insanity and beauty of this moment. He gave her the most gentle of kisses.

He'd started moving, something that should have grabbed and held her full attention, and yet, the way he was looking at her right now--

Something had... shifted between them, like a change in the wind, Hermione just looking back at him for a long moment as he seemed to study her. Had they been stupidly ignoring something more beneath the surface for some time now? How long? And how could it possibly have missed them all this time only to be uncovered right now? 

His kiss almost started her with how soft it was, the desperation from before temporarily suspended for something... different, Hermione letting her hand run into his unruly-- always-- hair. 

They didn't need to talk about it now. It could wait. Even if it was in her nature to do so, she didn't... have to overthink this just yet. Whatever this was between them... it could come first.


End file.
